


Proud:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Children, Competition, Daughters, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Victory/Victories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is competing against other girls for the National Olympic Swim Team, Will she make it?, What is Five-O's reaction to this?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	Proud:

*Summary: Grace is competing against other girls for the National Olympic Swim Team, Will she make it?, What is Five-O's reaction to this?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

It was chaos at the Hawaiian Highschool Gym, There was 12 girls, & only 10 can take the spot, Grace Williams is hoping to make it, She had been practicing under the guide of her beloved uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, Head of the Five-O Task Force. Her ohana is there to show support, & their love to her.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly looked over at one of his teammates, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he saw that the blond was nervous & anxious for his little girl, "How are you doing, Brah ?", Danny said with a smile, "I am just hoping that she makes it, If she does not, She will be so crushed", Chin put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Danny, She will make it, cause she has your traits", That made the former New Jersey native smile even bigger.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua said confidently, "We all had been working with her day & night on the days that you have her, She will be fine, You raised a hell of a kid, Danny", Danny turned & faced her, He said, as he kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, Rookie", & they hugged. Steve said whispering into his ear, "Danno, She is a rock, she knows what she is doing, Just have a little faith in her", Danny nodded, & they turn their attention to the event, It became silent, as it started.

 

The Pistol fired, & the girls jumped in, & swam their hearts out to the other side, Steve said exclaiming, "Gracie, Swim, Gracie, Swim !", Danny said even with more force exclaiming, "Baby Girl, Dig, Dig, Baby Girl !", Kono screamed, "YOU CAN DO IT, GRACE !!!", Chin said exclaiming, "Go for it, Sweetheart !", as they were clapping & applauding, The excitement was contagious.

 

The Applause died down, as the girls made it to the other side, & everyone was waiting for the results, The Nine Girls were announced, except for the top one, & it took awhile, Then it was announced flashing on the big screen, _**"GRACE WILLIAMS, FIRST PLACE !"**_ , Five-O & their friends went completely nuts, & Grace happily exclaimed, "Yes !", & the girls got out of the pool to change.

 

Grace came rushing out of the locker room & barreled into her ohana, she said excitedly, "I did it, I did it, Did you see me ?", Danny said smiling brightly, "We did, You were like a fish out there, Monkey", Steve said smiling bigger, "We are so proud of you, Baby", Kono said with a mischievous grin, "How about some shaved ice at Kamekona's ?", Grace nodded, bobbing it up & down. Chin said smiling, "What are we waiting for ?", & they all left feeling happy, as they went to the best shaved ice stand of all of Hawaii, to celebrate their little girl's victory.

 

The End.


End file.
